


Memento Mori

by bargainbinvoid



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargainbinvoid/pseuds/bargainbinvoid
Summary: This is a collection of works that are attributed to my self insert/oc for the SCP Foundation. This is mostly lore stuff but also may contain some ship like works as well. Any OCS besides mine will be credited properly.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Original Character(s), Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Original Character(s), Dr. Jack Bright & Original Character(s), Dr. Simon Glass & Original Character(s), Original SCP Character(s) (SCP Foundation) & Original SCP Character(s) (SCP Foundation), SCP-049 (SCP Foundation) & Reader, SCP-073 (SCP Foundation) & Original Character(s), SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Hello! Now if you have stumbled upon this through tags or links, welcome. This is my master post like a book where all my lore and things I write relating to my SCP s/i down. Nothing will really fall in any certain order unless I say state in the title of the chapter that it's another part of a pre-existing one. I don't know much more to say, but information on my s/i is in the next part, then after that will come the stories. Most things will be titled with a short title if I can think of one and either with Ship or Lore after it. 


	2. Self Insert Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like overall like case file like feel, to explain who they are. The template is by Cosmos on the SCP Foundation Amino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory and Interview sections of the template are not included here because I will actually be right that shit out in story form because I really want to go into depth about that. Also, I have been looking into it and most of this will likely be taking place in the Broken Masquerade Canon, but that I may change. I'm not sure yet.

** BASIC INFORMATION **

  
ID Number: #6019926

Full Name: Hawthorne, Shay, A.

Sex: Female

Gender: Agender/Non-Binary

Sexuality: Bisexual

Pronoun(s): She/Her - They/Them

Department: Scientific Department (Alchemy Divison) [Link to Alchemy Department Canon Hub]

Occupation: Researcher/Field Agent

Position: Senior

Clearance Level: 4

Address As: Researcher/Ms./Mx. Hawthorne

Field of Study: Mortuary Science Major/History Minor

Weapon In Hand: Doesn't carry any, but does have knowledge of firearms and how they work

Site: Site-19 [Use to be stationed at Site-79]

** PERSONAL INFORMATION **

  
Birthdate: 4th, October, ████

Birthplace: Cascade Medical Center, Leavenworth, Washington, USA

Relationship Status: Complicated [Shipped with Dr. Alto Clef or Dr. Benjamin Kondraki]

Family  
Mother(s): Caroline Dawson (Birth Giver) - Alive, Demi Scott (Step-Mother) - Alive

Father(s): Matthew Hawthorne (Biological Father) - Alive

Brother(s): Curtius Hawthorne (Younger Step-Brother) [FTM] - Alive

Sister(s): Phoebe Dawson (Young Half-Sister) - Deceased

Mental Illness(es): Generalized Anxiety Disorder, PSTD (Dissociative Amnesia)

Phobia(s): Ecclesiophobia (Fear of Churches), Aquaphobia (Fear of Drowning)

Quotations: "As above, as below. We reap what we sow. Remember that.", "Ahahah, fuck", "So, theoretically speaking..."

Likes: The earthy smell during rainstorms and the way thunder echoes through the sky during a storm. The smell of burning wood, and the dancing colors of the flames. The pleasing sound of acoustic guitars. The forests of Washington and in forests in general, they do really love the ones that they grew in running around barefoot. Freshly made frappuccinos with whip cream and caramel drizzle. Collecting old animal bones, European mounts, and skulls with crystalization. Sushi rolls from authentic Japanese/Chinese restaurants. Abandoned places that give off ominous, cryptic yet welcoming vibes. Anything related to dark and strange things like conspiracy theories to true crime, the macabre truly fascinates them. Anything that has enough caffeine to keep the dead awake.

Dislikes: The loud sky-breaking sound of fireworks. The strange textures that cooked mushrooms give when eaten by themselves. Having their kind and gentle nature taken advantage of and used against them. The lack of immaturity people used in arguments. The unnecessary harm afflicted on animals/creatures.

Acquaintance (s):

_Administrator Victor Jacobs_  
Administrator Victor Jacobs stands at six feet and five inches. He is a broad shoulder and has a triangular body shape. He is in good shape and muscular from working most of his years at the Foundation on a Special Ops team. He has sandy brown hair that has an undercut and is parted on the right side of his face. He has pale blue eyes that almost look like a grey color from afar. His body is adorned with scars from his time in his special ops unit. He has a geometric shoulder to bicep sleeve on his right arm. His skin is a light tan colored and does have stretch marks from his muscles.

Victor typical wears dark grey dress slacks, a dark brown leather belt with a silver belt buckle, a white dress shirt that typically has its sleeves rolled up, a navy blue vest with a chest holster that does hold a desert eagle pistol, military combat boots and typical a foundation issues researcher coat that also has the sleeves rolled up with his dress shirt. On non-work days, he will typically wear long sleeves shirts that semi-fit to his muscles, jeans with the same belt from work, and boots. Also, a leather jacket that was his father’s.

Victor has a German accent from growing up in the country as a dual citizen of Germany and the United States. He does speak fluent English and German, sometimes unknowingly switching between the two on occasion.

_Director Jack Bright_  
Jack Bright has no set form due to SCP-963. But his original form, Bright stood at five feet and six inches and had a slim rectangular body shape. He had auburn hair and bright blue eyes, needing glasses because of impairment. He could handle himself fairly in a normal fight with a normal guy but didn’t stand much against any scps. One notable thing that applies to all his vessels is that the eyes will turn bright red eyes, indicating that is now Jack Bright in the body.

Bright’s wardrobe changes due to what his current vessel is, it really spans out. Though he always has his Foundation issued lab coat.

Bright’s voice also changes from vessel to vessel, but in his original body, it was a classy, soft to the ears voice.

_Apprentice Arturo Genuomo_  
(Under Construction - Will update when I get more info)

_Director Ruslav Diaghilev_  
(Under Construction - Will update when I get more info)

Nickname(s): Victor calls Shay shortstack, due to that he is almost a foot taller than her, he’s only 3 inches short from reaching that foot. He also just addresses her by her last name Hawthorne.

Bright typically just refers to Shay either by their name, last name, or ShayShay. It really depends because Bright probably has way too many nicknames he comes up with off the top of his head.

Genuomo & Diaghilev and most of the Alchemy department refers to her as Hawthorne. She is more of an experienced dabbler in Alchemy, relatively in the sixth circle range of practice of alchemy getting respect from those in the alchemy division.

Personality: Shay gives off an intimidating vibe, making most people hesitant to talk with her. But for those who are brave enough to approach they will find someone with a heart of gold and loyal to a fault. Shay is kind and gentle for the most time, both seen through her actions and words. They can be stubborn and will try their best to defend themselves or whatever they are, a lot of time taking the stance of devil’s advocate. They tend to close themselves off when things start to get hard mentally not wanting to bother anyone with their problems because it’s her job to make sure others are okay. Shay does suffer from some self-hatred, which has decently improved since she was young but she will not look into mirrors longer than needed, hates to vocalize (like singing), and doesn’t give a full smile because she doesn’t like her smile. She is a mediator/negotiator, willing to work out compromises and see the whole story than just one side of it all. They also seem to have an adventurous soul who even with work loves to travel and does her best to capture that. Lastly, Shay is a very empathetic individual due to being an empath herself and tries her best to use that to help others.

Description: Shay stands at five feet and eight inches, with board shoulders and semi-muscular back from years of pursuing the hobby of archery. They weigh roughly one hundred and sixty-eight pounds and maintain a healthy body shape. Shay’s frame is that of rectangular shape with having a little bit of fat that makes her muscles look soft. Their hair comes down to a little bit above their shoulder blades and is pulled back to keep as much hair as they can out of their face. Her hair is a midnight brown color, turning a black like color when went. The ends are a bit lighter from sun exposure. They have an ovalish-round face, with a semi-defined jawline with thin pale lips and a regular-sized nose with a small bridge bump. Their skin tone is a pale ivory tone and their scars appear a white-ish color when healed up. They have hazel eyes that tend to look like a light brown or pale green from far away. Shay has odd scars here and there, like one on their right ring finger, one on their skin, and stretch marks around their stomach/waist area and thighs. When working with the aether’s their forearms appear with alchemy like symbols and marks.

Shay typically wears black dress slacks, a black button-up shirt (or blank tank top/long-sleeved shirt), a leather belt, and combat boots. She also has a foundation issued lab coat since she works as a researcher and field agent. In the case in the field, she wears a jacket with a hood that came from her special op days with the foundation symbol on it. Out of work, Shay can be seen sporting an army green coat that comes past their mid-thighs with a hood, skinny jeans, some work boots, flannels, and tank tops/long-sleeved shirts. For testing/training clothing, they wear a black tank top and a pair of foundation-issued mtf combat pants, along with mft issued boots.

Shay’s accent is interesting, it seems to have this country feel to it but it’s also a bit on the lower part of the female voice spectrum and on the androgynous zone for voice pitches. They are alto and have a good singing voice, but too self-conscious to openly sing.

Abnormalities: Hawthorne has one foot in reality and one in the veil, due to a substantial trauma break that occurred when they were younger. It's what makes them an empath, the heightened senses to anomalous objects/creatures/etc. and easier to sense the aethers.

** BACKGROUND **

  
(will be explained in their lore.)


	3. Early Mornings || Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I had on my mind for a while consisting of my si and Clef that I really wanted to write. I doubt Clef is honestly in character, but fuck I tried.

Rain pelted down from the angry, grey clouded sky down onto the small camp that had been set outside of an ominous looking forest. The ground had become a muddy disaster with stray patches of grass mixed in and pebbles. Shay’s work boots squished in the ground as she quickly made her way back from the large canvas tent that operated as the mess hall, two to-go cups of coffee in her hands. Their hood clung to their head along with the damp hair that stuck to their face. Shay weaved between the small tents that had already been sprung to life, even expeditions for the foundation, it seemed there was always someone awake. Despite the earthy smell from the rain, as they got further into a cluster of tents to their own assigned tent, the smell of cigarette smell washed into their senses. Shay wasn’t repulsed, hell it had made them smile, the smell was associated with good memories from their upbringing plus something had come to associate with their lover. They took a quick left and the tent in question came into sight. It was army green, a small set of wooden stairs that were attached to the lifted platform that the tent rested on.

Standing on the small space of cover between the outside and inside of the tent was Alto, cigarette lose in his fingers as he leaned against the beam that helped keep the tent up. His dirty blonde hair had been tousled from sleep, heterochromatic eyes still tired clearly not fully awake yet. Shay quickly scrapped her boots off on the lower step and moved them up with grace. Alto turned away from looking outside, flicking the ash into the waterlogged ground. He watched as Shay shrugged over her overcoat that shagged from the excess water before they turned around to face him. One of the cups was in her hand as she held it out. “Thought I bring you back something, better one of us become soaking wet than both. How did you sleep?” They asked Alto. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He said, his voice husky from sleep. He took the cup from her and immediately tipped it back to get some caffeine into his system. Shay grabbed her cup and went to join him at the entrance of the tent. “I slept alright, damn cots suck.” He said as he had gone back to his original position when Shay came back from the mess hall. “Yeah, they do. Sleeping on the floor would be more comfortable.” They said before taking a swing of their own coffee.

Alto let out a chuckle before taking another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out, then putting the butt out on the heel of his shoes. A silence fell between the two as they enjoyed their morning coffee, listening to the distant thunder and the rain. “Hey, I got a question for you?” Shay asked. “Now what would that be?” Clef said as he raised an eyebrow and looked over at the small-statured researcher. “Why me? Like out of anyone in the Foundation, why me? Not that I’m having self-doubts, I’m curious what made me so appealing.” They said looking back at Clef. The director thought about it for a moment, taking in more coffee before he spoke. “You were different. Most beginners at Site 19 always carry this naiveness to them, but you didn’t have that. You seemed to understand the danger that came with the place. That was one. Second, that spitfire attitude you hide behind a stoic and quiet shell. You weren’t afraid to put anyone above you in place, damn well knowing there were repercussions. The first one to tell me to fuck off to my face, notable while I had a gun in hand. It takes balls to do that. The final thing that sold me was the gentle nature you carry, most researchers get tired of this job, they take it out on the scps, but you, no matter how much you get battered around you stand right back. You treat the skips and staff with that kind nature. Something quite rare to see in such a place. A rare light in the dark.” Alto wrapped up. His voice was sincere, not something often that came from him.

Shay smiled at the explanation, it felt genuine and it made their hearts flutter. “Well I wasn’t expecting that from you this earlier in the morning, but thank you.” They told Clef. “Well it’s true. Strange coming from a liar, but when could I ever lie to you.” He said as he had gotten closer to Shay, their clothes brushing up against each other. The director went to lean into a kiss but was quickly cut off. “YO, IF YALL GONNA FUCK CLOSE THE TENT FLAP!!” A voice yelled out. Shay let out a laugh and a disgruntled grumble came from Clef before he suddenly turned on his heels. “FUCK OFF BRIGHT!” He yelled back, making wheeze leave Shay’s lips. “I’m gonna leave ya two lovebirds be, my shift starts soon.” They said pressing a kiss to Clef’s scruff cheek and head back out into the rain, waving to Bright from his tent. Alto watched as Shay disappeared behind one of the tents before looking back at Bright before flipping off the other Director, which got another loud cackle from Bright.


	4. Welcome to The Foundation || Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the interview that takes place on how my si makes it into the foundation

The mechanical click of a lock echoed through the small integration room, that came after a beep you would hear from a card reader on doors for security. A strange man entered the room, adorning dark brown medieval robes, a lab coat with the places symbol on it, and bright purple shoes. He carried a couple of files in hand, his raven black hair that had been dusted with strands of grey was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked like had been in his mid 40’s. At the table of the room sat a young woman who had looked up from the spot of the table they started into. They studied the man as he made his way over and took a seat across from her. “Hello there,,, Ms. Hawthorne. I’m assuming you are unaware of why you are here?” He asked his Slavic accent heavy, causing the one called Hawthorne to perk up.

“Kind of,, I’m assuming it’s with what I can do.” They said, their voice was lower on the female spectrum of a vocal range, but still had a highish pitch to it. Hawthorn switched their weight and looked at the man in front of them. He was clearly different from everyone she had seen so far and that had been some heavy armor agents who had brought her here and some people who wore a white lab coat that had come to bring her food, well, tried too. She hadn’t eaten since her arrival but willingly took water when offered. “Da would be correct. You are quite an interesting case. I’m Director Ruslav Diaghilev or Elder Diaghilev. I work for the Alchemy department of the Foundation. They are the ones who asked me to conduct the interview.” Ruslav said as he sat down the files and intertwined his fingers together, leaning back into the metal chair that had been across from the young person. He watched as curiosity sparked in their eyes at the statement of the interview.

“Job interview?” Hawthorne questioned. They didn’t understand why the place would want to talk to them, well they kind of did. They understood why. The foundation worked to collect the strange and contain them. That’s what the public knew. “More or less,” Ruslav said as he opened up the milina folder on top of the others. His eyes scanned over the mtf agents' report and notes from what had happened only mere hours ago. It was the first time in quite some time he had come across something like this. Hawthorne didn’t say anything, they weren’t sure if it was their place to be talking. A silence had fallen over the room as Diaghilev refreshed himself on what had happened before he continued onwards with the interview.

“From the report, it says you were able to do some extraordinary things. Da?” He asked as he looked back up from the file. He watched as Hawthorne seemed to shift demeanors, almost uncomfortable to be confronted for what they had done. It reminded him of a puppy who had been kicked more so. “I guess, I wouldn’t call it that,” Hawthorne said as they broke the silence looking Ruslav in the eyes, whatever had been there before that Ruslav had seen completely gone. Hawthorne seemed less nervous but now a tiny bit standoffish. Ruslav took note of the demeanor change before he spoke again. “What would you call it then?” He pried. “Magic.” She seemed to have cringed a little, clearly not fully confident in the answer, hell she wasn’t sure what had learned how to do. It was just the easiest explanation to be able to do that.

Ruslav smiled and let out a hearty laugh at the question. It wasn’t directed at her but at the response in general. He had figured just as much that Hawthorne hadn’t a clue of what she was able to do and the name for it. Hawthorne narrowed her eyebrows, not catching on. Did she say something wrong, was he mocking her? “What’s so funny, I assume that’s not what it is,” Hawthorne said defensively. How the hell was she supposed to know what it was. Ruslav put his hands up in the air as an action that he meant no harm as he collected himself once more.

“Not entirely, some would call it that. It only takes a dabbler to do the basics and to call it magic. But from what I can see, you are more of the experienced ones. But I can tell by the way you looked, you are curious to what it is called.” Diaghilev spoke, a smile ever so present on his face. Hawthorne calmed down a bit, glad to know that it was somewhat of a common mistake and the smile helped a little, at least the man had a sense of humor. The woman’s shoulders relaxed and she seemed to grow a bit more comfortable around the man who sat in front of her.  
“Yes, I would like to know.” They stated. They would like to know the correct term for what it was, just so they didn’t look like a fool again. “Alchemy. The manipulation of the Aetheric forces which generate reality around us. It isn’t just turning lead into gold, or poking at chemicals. Alchemy dives deeper, but in simple terms, it's being able to manipulate elemental forces around us.” Ruslav said as he talked about the craft he had been able to become so good at.

“Oh.” Hawthorne had not been expecting that answer. Alchemy had been something that they had read in only fantasy novels, definitely the type where it talked about turning lead into gold and poking at chemicals. But for some reason it clicked, it just fit what she was able to do. Somehow made all of that she had learned more grounded in reality. “You seem less surprised,” Ruslav remarked. “Well it makes sense, it never felt like magic. I had to “reach out” to do what I was able to do. I guess I had to call upon it and even then it never guaranteed that something would come of it. It was trial and error.” Hawthorne explained to him. Magic seemed like it would be able to summon things out of thin air, she knew that wasn’t the case when she first started. Trust her, she tried. But what she, well what alchemist could do may seem magic-like abilities but there was more to it.

“That is expected, I must ask how do you come to be able to do this. Alchemy is restricted practice, it’s been quite some time since alchemy like you have produced has been here on Earth. That’s if you don’t mind.” Diaghliev queried Hawthorne. They seemed to take a second to ponder what they would say, it was several seconds before they opened their mouth to speak.  
“I don’t think I really get much of a choice, but you seem trustworthy. It was when I was young, I couldn't really pinpoint when. I think I was twelve maybe thirteen, I-” “I was in the woods, the one place where I could completely drop everything. I wasn’t tied to the town below, I was free. I had been roaming around when I came across an old cabin. It didn’t look like a normal cabin, most out there are just your normal run of the mill cabins, this one. That one was different, something about it seemed alive.” Hawthorne mentioned.

Ruslav seemed curious as to why Hawthorne used the term alive. It wasn’t one that he had heard used to describe the aethers, so he had to know what she meant. “Alive?” Hawthorne smirked slightly, clearly ready to explain what they meant. “Heh, I should probably state that I’m an empath, I feel things are different than most. Places carry energy no matter what, that cabin in the best words was alive. The energy to the cabin was very strong and I decided I wanted to see what was in there. Inside the house was filled with things, things I couldn’t process at the time, but it made me think of a magician's shop. Like the ones out of movies. Long story short, the house had been left probably since fur trappers had been in the mountains but it didn’t belong. There was a letter in the house, stating to whoever found it.” They concluded the little tale to the alchemist across from them. Diaghliev seemed interested in what had been left of this place and what the letter’s content was. “What did it say?” He asked.

“Whoever found it was to continue the previous owner’s previous work.” They told him. Hawthorne couldn’t really remember much from back then. The image of the letter in her mind was so fuzzy, but she remembered the promise they had made when they found the letter and to that cabin up in those Colorado mountains. This left a lot of questions for Ruslav and who once lived in that cabin, why they had left everything for someone to find. He was lucky that the girl across from him was the one to stumble on to the missing alchemist’s home.“So that’s what you did?” He asked them. This question seemed to hit some nerve for the young adult in front of him. Hawthorne let out a sigh before explaining more. “Kinda of. My family at the time kept me home a lot, but I tried my best to keep it up. The older the got and well more ‘rebellious’, the more I was in that cabin, learning alchemy.” They told him, there seemed to be malice in their voice at the mention of the family. Ruslav made a note of it, it would likely be something that would come in their overall file when the Foundation got them into the system, that’s if Hawthorne was willing to be open to what the Foundation was going to offer them.

“That’s quite fascinating. Is there any way for you to take us to the cabin? I’m simply asking before anyone else does, saves the headache.” Ruslav asked. He figured it would be easier to just ask at the moment if the cabin would be accessible, who knows what it could provide the alchemy division or at best be a place for the young novice alchemist to be able to go, provided that the foundation would let them. “Yeah, I think so. I haven’t been back in that town since I was 18. I brought most of the stuff that was there when I left the town. I can hand those over if needed.” Hawthorne told Ruslav, she didn’t mind giving the Foundation what they needed, again she had nothing to hide from them. On that fact, she doubts they could hide anything from the Foundation, to begin with.

“I don’t think it will be necessary. Now I have a few questions I need to ask.” Diaghilev stated. He pulled out the second file and flipped it open. This was the one that the 05 had given to him someone to give to him. It was information on what deal the 05 had been willing to give the young adult. “Shoot,” Hawthorne said as they leaned forward, their hands in their lap, clasped together to prevent any nervous fidgeting. “Eager I see.” Ruslav chuckled at how quickly they were willing to be asked anything. “I have nothing to hide, Elder Diaghilev.” Hawthorne quipped back at the older alchemist. This brought a smile to Ruslav’s face, it was good to see someone with a bit of fire in them. It would definitely be refreshing to have that among people at Site-79 if they came along.

“I see. The Foundation has overseen the Incident that had occurred with a breach of one the scps from Site-28, that occurred to the run-in with you in the forest and the deaths of two agents. Which credit to you, would have been more. They are willing to offer you a place as a field agent, under my supervision at Site-79 to learn more about your skills and to help with containment. But this does come with some complications, more of twisting your hand to be correct.” Ruslav explained to Hawthorne. “What do you mean?” The question was to poke at what it meant by having their hand twisted and complications. Hawthorne knew that Foundation personnel must have witnessed the brief interaction between her and the creature that had gotten loose. They meant to curse themselves, but at least they had immediately been classed as an scp. “They are offering you this position, but if you do not expect you will be contained as scp. They stated in the report before shots were fired, you had been able to calm down SCP-725. This has piqued the Foundation's interest in what more you can do and how dangerous that makes you.” He affirmed to Hawthorn. Something in Hawthorne was angry at the shitty deal they had been slid. It left them with very little room. “Oh. So pretty much freedom or to be caged.” They slightly snarled. Ruslav could understand the anger, he would be too.

“Da. I disapprove of it and so do some of the others that have overlooked your case but it’s what the 05 has decided on.” He told them. Ruslav really wished that the deal had been more flexible, but he couldn’t do much. The administrator was with the 05 on this as well, Ruslav couldn’t bargain on Hawthorne’s end if he wanted too. Hawthorne sat in the chair, silence snatching the room once again as they thought. Their mind ran wild on their options, but the desire to still be human won through after three minutes. “I’ll take it. I spent a lot of my life cage like some monster, I got my freedom. I’m not giving that backup.” They affirmed to Ruslav. Hawthorne had broken away from being caged once, it wasn’t going to happen again. Not while they still had a pulse.

“Understandable. But you must understand that this will change a lot of what you know and it does come with having to give some of that freedom away, you will not be able to talk about what you do here, see, hear. The public has the information that the Foundation wants them to know. But what you will be doing is strictly confidential.” Diaghilev’s tone became serious at what he mentioned. He was aware that the Foundations presence was somewhat aware to the public, what at least they would let on to the world. But stuff like the Alchemy Department and what they dealt with was shut and sealed off from the world, bettering them to believe it would make-belief or existence questionable. Hawthorne seemed to understand the risk, their lives would quickly change to that of Foundation personnel’s life, they would be trusted with the secrets that lied within.

“Understood. When do I start?” Hawthorne said as she sat up straight. They were willing to take this job, it was something new and they didn’t get much of a choice. But something in Hawthorne's gut told them it was going to be worth it. Ruslav smiled at the decision that Hawthorne made. “Now. You will be transferred to Site-79 with me and your things from your previous housing will be moved accordingly. You will enter into the Oathkeepers, an mtf group that accompanies me on missions.” He said as he stood up and gathered up the files. Hawthorne took that as their chance to stand up and stretch. A look of determination could be seen in their eyes. “That quickly?” They asked Ruslav. “Da. Also, Ms. Hawthorne-” Diaghilev was cut off by Hawthorn before he continued. “Please, Shay or Hawthorne, it sounds too formal. You will come to find out, that really isn’t my thing.” Shay said with a smile as they headed towards the door with the older alchemist. “Well, Hawthorne. Welcome to the SCP Foundation.” Ruslav said as he opened the door, letting the new field agent out into the hall to be greeted by some mtfs that had occupied Diaghilev to Site-28. Just like when that integration room door closed, it closed a chapter on Shay’s life. One that could be called normal and opened one into the world, well worlds of strange and anomalous things.


End file.
